A Simple Lie
by GoatLord5000
Summary: After a few particularly effective lies and some intimate scenarios, Ahri now has to balance instructing Soraka on using her newfound 'healing' powers, and teaching Lux how to be a perfect lover.
1. Chapter 1

**A Simple Lie**

 **Chapter One - Healing Juices**

 **Soraka x Ahri**

Soraka was one of the most incredibly potent healers in the entire realm. She could heal wounds that would be incurable with even the most advanced technology. She could dispel curses that even the most potent anti-magic rituals couldn't remove.

However, she had a limit on what she could heal.

That was the case she was currently in. Ahri had been completed thrashed by Veigar and his astral magic, a magic type Soraka didn't fully understand the effects of. Despite using her most powerful spells, Ahri still seemed to be in some kind of horrible pain, unable to walk for more than a few metres. Time was of the essence: if she couldn't figure out what was wrong, Ahri would be unable to continue, putting her team at a massive disadvantage.

" **Hey, 'Raka, I think I just thought of something!".**

Soraka jumped ever so slightly, not expecting to hear Ahri seem so excited while in such a pained state.

" **Tell me, Ahri, what is your plan?".**

" **Well, er, less of a plan, more of a theory…"** The Nine-Tailed Fox explained, propping herself up into a sitting position with the help of a nearby rock. **"You're a celestial, right? That's why they call you the Starchild, right".**

" **Well, yes, but I cannot see why that mat-".**

Ahri clapped her hands together, resisting the urge to cringe from the sharp burst of pain she'd caused herself. **"Alright, 'Raka, show me your pussy!".**

" **My what?".**

" **Don't play dumb, Soraka, you know what I mean."**

" **I am afraid I don't."**

Ahri let out an exasperated sigh. **"Y'know, the flower, the gem… the cunt?".**

Soraka looked confused.

" **...Your vagina, honey, I want to see your vagina."**

Soraka felt her eyes widen at the mention of her nether regions, taking a step back. A hand unconsciously went to make sure her skirt still covered her special area. **"Ahri, you know that, as a Celestial, my… 'pussy' is considered very sacred. Besides, we do not have time for such depraved sex acts."**

" **No, 'Raka! I'm not trying to get some weird goat sex out of you! I just want to win this match!"**

" **...Explain."**

Ahri took these precious moments to breath, trying to preserve her energy. **"Well, as you've said, your pussy is sacred, right? Well, there must be a reason for having had to be so much of a prude about sex. I think, that your cum has healing properties that are far, far greater than any healing source in the world. Even your magic."**

Soraka seemed skeptical, yet at the same time, she seemed to think that Ahri had some kind of point. **"I do not know if you speak the truth, fox…"** The Starchild admitted, looking up to the sky.

" **Don't do it for me, 'Raka, do it for the team."**

Soraka closed her eyes, and shamefully nodded. **"Alright. I shall break many, many years of chastity to help us achieve victory. I can only hope that you are correct in your assumption.".** Soraka allowed her fingers to graze over the area her vagina rested, and shuddered. **"What is the most effective to administer my cum?"** The Starchild asked, guilt hanging at the back of her voice.

" **Well, I think it'd be most potent if there was very little time between you cumming and it reaching me… shuffle over closer to me, I'll catch it all in my mouth."**

With an apprehensive sigh, Soraka positioned herself so that Ahri's face was slightly below her dress. Then, she flipped the loincloth part of her outfit up, revealing her pussy to the Nine-Tailed Fox. Her bush was cleanly shaved, to the point where Ahri couldn't see a spot of white anywhere.

" **Wow, Raka, you got a real nice-".**

" **Can we just get this over with?"** Soraka hissed, her voice unusually aggressive. The fox, realising that the Goat Lady wasn't entire comfortable, silenced herself.

The Starchild placed one finger against her pussy, causing her to shudder, in a mixture of sin and lust. Her attempts to actually get her finger INSIDE her pussy causing her legs to shake with every second she attempted it. The moment she'd forced the finger inside, Soraka collapsed forwards, forcing her pussy against Ahri's mouth.

" **A-ahh… Ahri… Something is not rig- uh! It fee- AH! My… my legs feel a-aaa-as if they're g- GAH!"** Soraka attempted to splutter out something that sounded like a sentence, but her body and mind was being wracked with pleasure from her first orgasms in many, many centuries. Ahri couldn't help but stifle a giggle from under the pussy of the Starchild - Virgin Orgasms were always to sexiest.

" **I-I-AH, AHRI, WATCH OUT!".**

Suddenly, Ahri felt torrential amounts of orgasmic fluid flood out from the pussy of the Celestial. She tried to catch most of it in her mouth, but there was so much she couldn't even fathom how someone could orgasm so intensely,

A few seconds after Soraka had finished, she flopped backwards, her dress still disheveled and her dripping wet pussy still revealed.

" **Huh, looks like you passed out."** Ahri mused. The Nine-Tailed Fox suddenly stood upright and perfectly straight, all signs of agony completely gone. She took a moment to lick her lips, tasting the (oddly minty) fluids of Soraka for one last time, before getting a handful of water from the nearby water to clean up her face.

Making her way back towards midlane, she took a final glance at a passed out, exhausted Soraka, before giggling to herself.

" **THAT, was the best lie I've ever told."**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Simple Lie**

 **Chapter Two - Inexperienced**

 **Ahri x Lux**

For the rest of the week, Soraka had been in a strange state - a mixture of shock, surprise, and thought. She wasn't exactly sure what happened AFTER she passed out, but according to her team-mates, Ahri made an amazing recovery and performed exceptionally well.

That could only mean one thing: Her 'cum', as Ahri called it, had some kind of amazing healing properties.

Ahri, on the other hand, knew perfectly well that she had lied to the Starchild. What could she say? She had the once-in-a-lifetime to not only see Soraka's cunt, but to also taste her orgasm. She could not think of a single summoner, and even a few champions, that would turn down that opportunity, so why should she? After all, now she knew, she would never do it again.

Or so she thought.

The need to gossip was too great for Ahri to keep in. After all, how could she not tell somebody about the once-in-a-lifetime 'sex' she had just had with a celestial? And SORAKA, at that! The mere thought got her so aroused...

" **Er… Ahri!?"**

The familiar sound of Lux awakened Ahri from her daydreaming. She was still in the locker room, having just finished a match on the Howling Abyss alongside the spellcaster. Judging by how there was nobody else in the changing room except for her and Lux, she would say she spaced out for roughly ten minutes.

" **Oh! Uh, sorry Lux, just analysing my performance during the match. Y'know, going over what I could improve and all…"**

Lux looked up and down at the Nine-Tailed Fox, and couldn't help but laugh. **"Yeah, I guess you must've been thinking about that time you charmed Miss Fortune."** She said with a smirk, motioning towards Ahri's nether region.

That was when Ahri recognised two very essential things. The first thing that she'd apparently removed her dress at some point, leaving her chest exposed. The only other item of clothing she was wearing were her tight, thong-like panties, which shared a similar colour and pattern scheme with her dress. The second thing she'd realised, is that a small, damp spot had formed on her underwear.

Ahri, however, was not one to be made a fool of easily. She confidently strode up to the younger girl, and before the Lightshield could react, wrapped her left arm around the smaller girl's waist.

" **Oh, Lux, the pure, innocent, model Demacian mage…""** Ahri pondered out loud while Lux squirmed to escape her grasp.

" **I bet YOUR panties tell an interesting story!"** She said in a sultry tone.

Lux's eyes widened in fear as she heard what Ahri had just said, but attempts to escape her grasp were all in vain. The right hand of the Nine-Tailed Fox started unclamping the various pieces of the younger girl's armour, before making its way up to the zipper that was attached to the bodysuit. With a devilish grin, the seductress pulled the zipper down, not only removing it, but also causing the Lightshield to cry out in surprise.

Now that Lux had been stripped of her armour and bodysuit, Ahri pushed her down to the ground, positioning herself so that she was straddling the legs of the smaller girl. Not only did this prevent Lux from escaping, but it also gave the Fox a good vantage point of all of the Demacian's assets.

Her underwear was very plain, a simple white bra with a matching set of white boxer shorts. Overall, it wasn't very interesting, compared to the weird and wonderful underwear Ahri had seen before. What WAS interesting, was Lux's blatant arousal. Not only was her face as red as a tomato, but her nipples were rock solid, to the point where they could be seen through her bra. The main event, however, the panties, were truly a sight to behold. The wet stain in her underwear was HUGE, to the point where the fabric was more grey than it was white.

" **Oh, honey!"** Ahri exclaimed, looking directly at the blushing girl, **"I can't believe you were so excited to see me!".**

" **I-It isn't like that!"** Lux stammered, struggling under Ahri, **"I… well, I was thinki-".**

" **-About Ezreal."** The Nine-Tailed Fox finished the younger girl's sentence, a satisfied, smug grin on her face. **"Oh, Lux, you've spent more time fantasizing about that boy than actually being with him!".**

Lux struggled to find a comeback, before letting out a long, defeated sigh. **"It's just that… I want to be ready for him. I want to make sure that I can actually be the 'perfect girl' that he thinks I am. I need to be a perfect magician, an amazing strategist, and then, that'll surely make me an amazing girlfriend… right?".**

Ahri paused. She'd been too buy ogling Lux's more feminine parts to actually hear what she had been venting about. She guessed that it was mainly just her wondering whether or not she was ready for a serious relationship, an issue that Ahri had never been plagued with. However, all things considered, she probably SHOULD have been paying attention, since Lux probably wanted life advice. On the other hand...

 _ONE more lie couldn't hurt, right?_

The Nine-Tailed Fox cleared her throat before she spoke. **"Look, Lux, as an expert on love, I can tell you with certainty that the best way to the heart of a man, woman, or whatever else is out there, is through the genitals."** Ahri explained, brushing a finger over her panties. **"So, following that logic, the best way to get Ezreal to love you, is to become absolutely FANTASTIC at sex, and luckily for you, you're hanging out with the girl that the summoners call the 'Queen of Lust'!";**

Ahri knew very well that Ezreal would love Lux no matter how good or bad she was at sex, but this wasn't about Ezreal - this was about her own personal amusement.

" **Tell you what: stick around me, and you won't be too far off from me when it comes to sexual prowess."**. Lux seemed apprehensive at first, but she'd just been given love advice from Ahri, Nine-Tailed Fox, well known for her charms and sexuality…

" **How much am I paying you for this?".**

Ahri couldn't help but burst out into laughter, much to Lux's confusion. **"Hee-hee! Oh, Lux! I'm not charging you money! I'm doing this out of the good of my heart, because I WANT you and explorer boy to get together."** The fox explained, gently placing her hands by her hips.

" **Wow… thanks, Ahri!"** Lux exclaimed, surprised by Ahri's generosity, **"Now, uh, can you get off of me? I kinda have to change my underwear.".**

" **Oh!"** Ahri jumped slightly. She'd gotten so distracted thinking of all the things she could teach Lux, that she'd forgotten that she was sitting on the poor girl's legs. **"Uh, sorry about that!"** She apologised with an awkward smile, standing up and taking a few steps back so that Lux could move around again. As Lux made her away from Ahri so that she could go change, a smile spread across the lips of the Ionian Fox.

" **Twice in one week? This is fantastic!".**

Suddenly, her delight drained, and was replaced with a questioning, thoughtful expression.

" **But which one do I play with first?".**

* * *

Hurray, time for reader interaction!

I figured it would be nice to have people be able to affect the story beyond suggestions for what champions they what to see, but I pondered how I would be able to make that happen for a while, until I came up with a simple way to allowing readers to interact with the story. It doesn't have an official name yet, so for now, I'll simply call it the 'Tame or Wild' system:

The TL:DR is, every time I finish up a chapter, a strawpoll gets posted. The Strawpoll will have four options: A Tame and Wild option for Soraka, and a Tame and Wild option for Lux. Whichever gets the most votes is what the chapter is based on. The 'Tame' option is the more vanilla of the two options: the character tends to be more reserved when it comes to sex, and will generally stick to the basics. The 'Wild' option is exactly what it sounds like, with the character becoming much sluttier, wearing skimpier clothing, and being perfectly fine with strange kinks. To balance it out, certain champions will only be able to be romanced during Tame chapters.

The first poll is here, vote today, and change the story for better or for worse!:

/6766798


	3. Choices - 1

The sounds of ringing bells awoke Lux from her slumber.

Dragging herself up from her bed, the Demacian noble shoved the regal covers off of her body, throwing them down near the foot of the bed. Groaning to herself, Lux took a moment to push the sleet out of her eyes, before looking over to her schedule, neatly perched on her bedside table.

Her schedule on a Saturday morning was normally busy, though a string of fortunate coincidence had freed up her schedule. The Fields of Justice were down for regularly scheduled maintenance today, so she had free time this morning. Normally, her afternoons were spent training with her brother, Garen, but he had gone on a diplomatic venture with the Institute of Justice. Finally, her evening spent studying in the library had also suffered a cancellation, her Tutor abrupting cancelling for reasons unknown.

So, she had the day to herself. Smiling, Luxanna rolled out of bed, her feet gently touching the ground. Grabbing a fresh dressing gown from a nearby stool, the sorceress donned the royal-looking velvet gown, and looked out of her window.

What would she do today?

Soraka sat in the grassy clearing of her grotto, leaning against a rock. She stared deeply into the dawning sun, watching the orange sky.

She couldn't forget it. That moment with Ahri. It felt…

Amazing.

She needed more. She didn't know why, but her stomach burned with an intense desire. She needed to feel that primal experience of orgasm again.

Where would she get it?

Well, it's been a while. Time to get back on the saddle.

This is a decision chapter - do the strawpolls, and they'll influence the decisions of Lux and Soraka.

Lux was voted for Tame this time, so she'll be more conservative and careful these next chapters:

.me/15605348

Soraka, on the other hand, was voted Wild, and is feeling a little... frisky:

.me/15605360


End file.
